


Courage

by Arlia Eien (Arlia)



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Challenge Response, Friendship, Gen, Introspection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlia/pseuds/Arlia%20Eien
Summary: POV de Asuna sur sa relation avec Yuuki et tout ce que cela lui a apporté.





	Courage

**Author's Note:**

> **Défi :**  
>  Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 86e nuit du FoF (1 texte en 1 heure : idée, écriture, postage compris) pour le thème **« Virtuel »**  
>  Le FoF, Forum Francophone est le premier forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction et de FF.net.

Dans la vie, il y a des rencontres, des personnes qui nous marquent. Des personnes qui nous permettent de nous remettre en question, de réfléchir, qui infléchissent notre vie. Yuuki avait été une de celles-ci pour Asuna.

Bien sûr, elle avait fait de nombreuses rencontres marquantes pendant les années qu'elle avait passées coincée dans le jeu en immersion complète « Sword Art Online ». Si elle ne devait en retenir qu'une, ce serait celle de Kirito, qu'elle avait appris à connaitre, à aimer.

Mais plus que ça, déjà avec Kirito, ce qui avait été marquant, fondamental pour elle, c'est qu'il avait élargi son horizon. Il lui avait montré par l'exemple que d'autres choix que les siens étaient possibles et n'étaient pas mauvais. Elle n'avait pas pour obligation dans ce monde de s'infliger une telle pression concernant son rôle de sous-chef de guilde. Elle avait agi comme par devoir plus que par volonté, Asuna l'avait réalisé avec le recul.

Kirito lui avait appris à prendre le temps, à profiter du monde qui l'entourait. Il lui avait ouvert les yeux, et elle lui avait ouvert son cœur.

Après une telle rencontre, elle n'aurait pas repensé rencontrer quelqu'un qui lui apporterait autant avant très longtemps, si seulement elle avait rencontré un autre être humain capable d'un tel prodige un jour. D'une certaine façon, elle s'était engoncée dans une nouvelle routine. Nouvelle, car Sword Art Online avait impacté sa scolarité et donc sa vie quotidienne. Elle avait retrouvé la pression familiale quant à l'attitude qu'on attendait d'elle, et l'attente de performances scolaires. Après tout, elle avait osé « perdre » deux ans de sa vie, il était de son devoir qu'elle les rattrape de façon à ce qu'il ne perdure aucune trace de cette épisode douloureux – mais tellement formateur – sur sa vie.

Ni son père si sa mère ne lui avait formulé les choses aussi directement. C'était plus insidieux. Mais les conflits se suivaient et se ressemblaient.

C'est à ce moment-là, pile quand elle ne s'y attendait pas, qu'elle avait rencontré Yuuki, virtuellement. Ce mot, virtuel, n'était pas très juste. Elle ne l'avait pas su, ne l'avait pas compris au premier abord, mais la vie virtuelle de Yuuki était la seule vie qu'elle avait désormais au vu de son hospitalisation constante en chambre stérile. Quant à Asuna, ayant passé deux années dans Sword Art Online, les relations virtuelles avaient pour elle autant de valeur que les relations réelles. D'ailleurs, l'intégralité des amis qu'elle rencontrait à l'extérieur étaient des amis rencontrés dans le monde virtuel.

Yuuki lui avait tant apporté… Elle lui avait montré la force et le courage. Grâce à elle, elle avait pu parler avec sa mère. _Avec_ sa mère et non pas à sa mère ! Ça n'avait pas dû arriver depuis des années. Et surtout, cela lui avait donné la sensation d'être actrice de sa vie, de pouvoir se faire entendre et de ne pas subir les décisions de ses proches sur ce qu'ils s'imaginaient être bon pour elle, son futur et sa réputation.

Plus que ça, cette force nouvelle, elle en avait fait bénéficier Yuuki. Si les deux filles n'avaient à l'époque pas parlé de leur conception de l'amitié virtuelle et réelle, et d'une éventuelle distinction qu'elles en feraient, elles avaient ressenti, dès le départ, que leur lien était vrai et fort.

C'est aussi pour cela qu'Asuna n'avait pas compris quand Yuuki avait rompu le contact, d'un seul coup, sous prétexte qu'elle n'aurait bientôt plus l'occasion de jouer – euphémisme pour évoquer sa mort prochaine.

Elle l'avait cherchée, autant qu'elle le pouvait, et l'avait finalement trouvée. Oui, il avait été douloureux d'apprendre la vérité sur l'état de santé de Yuuki, mais il avait été bon de lui prouver qu'elle pouvait être là, malgré tout. Parce que c'est ce que les amis font, qu'il reste ou non un espoir.

Asuna avait eu besoin de transposer dans le monde réel son amitié née dans un monde virtuel. Offrir à Yuuki la possibilité d'assister à distance à des cours de son niveau, la réintégrant dans le monde ordinaire, cela les avait toutes deux rendues heureuses et c'était le sens réel de leur amitié.


End file.
